This invention relates to sound reproduction systems involving the decoding of a stereophonic pair of input audio signals into a multiplicity of output signals for reproduction after suitable amplification through a like plurality of loudspeakers arranged to surround a listener, as well as the encoding of multichannel material into two channels.